


A Band Of Silver

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent!Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a simple thing, but it meant so much. It was just a band of silver, just a band that meant more than any band of silver ever placed on this certain finger. A band the promised forever and warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Band Of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Origionaly posted on tumblr, the first paragraph that is. 
> 
> Un-beta'd
> 
> Enjoy!

It was such a simple thing, but it meant so much. It was just a band of silver, just a band that meant more than any band of silver ever placed on this certain finger. A band the promised forever and warmth. A band that gave him his word. A band that Castiel never thought he’d receive. A band that Dean never thought he’d give. Though, after 5 years of partnership and 16 years of friendship, this band was almost a requirement. Like the fine print on a contract. Or the gas we inhale to survive. This band was a given, and has been given, and won’t be given away. 

Castiel stared at the band on his finger. He was overflowing with happiness and love. He couldn’t think of anything better than marrying Dean Winchester. For them to become Mister and Mister Winchester Novak. For them to not only be bound by love, but bound by the metal on their fingers that told everyone that they loved each other truly and that they were an inseparable force. 

The day of the engagement started out as a normal day. Dean getting up an hour earlier that him, getting dressed and leaving to the base do go do whatever FBI agents did on a normal day. An hour later Castiel got up from bed, changed into dress pants, a nice button down and a tie. He grabbed his leather satchel and cup of steaming coffee and left the house to go mold the minds of restless high school students.

When Castiel showed up at work he signed in and went to his mailbox. When he opened it there was a rose placed on top of all his letters and assignments. It was full and red, the stem nice and green with two perfect leafs attached. He carefully pulled the rose out and looked around the office, it was only him in the quiet room. He placed the rose in his satchel, letting the bud peak out of the side opening. Despite the fact that he didn’t know who gave him the rose, he thought it was beautiful and needed care.

He exited the office, giving a short wave to their secretary Ava who beamed and called him over. He made his way to her desk, they always talked during his break but never in the morning.

“Castiel, this is for you.” She handed him a small brown envelope, the top had a wax stamp with the letters _WN_ engraved in the center. 

“Who-” 

“Sorry, I promised not to tell.” She made a show of pulling an imaginary zipper over her lips and turning back to her computer. Giving Castiel a side glance, then back to the computer.

He stared at her for a moment, sighed and walked away opening the letter as he went. He was careful not to rip the delicate paper or to tear the soft wax. Inside held a simple packet of tea. He pulled out the tea packet and read the label, sleepy time tea. He frowned at the packet and made his way up the stairs to his classroom, wanting the familiar scent of history books and maps to calm him from all this madness.

Of course there was something on the door of his room too. On the outside of his door a white cloth with blotches of purple stained on it, the edges were frayed like it was torn off of something and the splotches where faded like they too deep to get out of the cloth. He plucked the cloth off of his door and went into his classroom, the room was the same. Everything in order and nothing new placed anywhere. 

He sighed deeply, placed his contents on his desk chair and moved to write today's objective on the whiteboard. Today he’d be teaching his students about the Manifest Destiny and how the north and south took to it. He murmured “A vote for Polk is a vote for Manifest Destiny”.

The shrill of the bell shook him out of his inner thoughts, now he could just get lost in the teachings of American History and not think about any of the things that he’s encountered today. 

The students flowed in, some giving him a ‘Hello, Mr. Novak.’ and others just a smile or nod. He gave them a few moments to get their binders out and catch up with each other. He was always a nice teacher, granted when they took his class he’d grade hard. As long as they knew the necessary things for their AP test, the was lenient with socializing.

He made his way to the front of the room, clapping his hand together, gaining the attention of all thirty or so eyes. 

“Good morning, class. We have 179 days until the AP exam. Make sure you’re studying, next thursday we have the unit exam and the two essays that we’ve been going over during tutorials. Now, today we’ll be learning about Manifest Destiny.”

Castiel proceed with his presentation, letting the students take notes and ask questions while he talked. He could talk for hours about history and the bias that many people have on American history. 

“Now, the north believed that Manifest Destiny could possibly help them. It could bring in California as a free state and make the Missouri Compromise-”

Three quick raps on his door rang in the classroom, a twist of the knob and the ever eloquent Jo Harvelle walking into his room. 

“Agent Harvelle, how may I be of assistance?” He watched as she made her way to him. Her face stoic and clean of any emotion.

She looked around the classroom and then to him, “It’s Dean.” 

Worry flooded his body, Dean could have been killed in the field. He could be in the hospital. He could be. No. Castiel dropped the clicker out of his hand, the plastic hitting the ground making him flinch.

“Dean?” He questioned, air struggling to get through his throat.

She nodded, “Dean.” 

His stomach dropped and he felt like his knees were giving out. He pinched the brow of his nose and closed his eyes, leaning against the cold wall behind of. He heard shoes tapping against the floor, making their way from the door to him. He kept his eyes closed, it was probably another agent with Harvelle to gather Castiel.

He heard the shoes stop before him. 

“Hey, baby.” Castiel's eyes snapped open to see Dean right in front of him. Alive.

“But-what-- I don’t understand.” He looked between the two agents. Jo trying to hold back a smile and Dean smirking.

“Did you get the stuff I left for you?” Dean asked, taking his hands and leading him to the front of the classroom. Front and center. 

“That was you?” Castiel never felt more confused.

“Yep,” he dropped Castiel's hands and faced the classroom. “See, class. When I first met your teacher here we were only in high school. Like you guys, actually. Sixteen and young. Cas was a nerd, still is. He was quiet and I decided that I wanted to talk to this blue eyed kid.” Dean shrugged. “So I did. And then eleven years later I decided to act on my totally not platonic feelings and ask your teach’ out.”

“I was nervous, like you couldnt believe. Not even a mission got me that nervous. I remember getting him a nice red rose, actually i'm pretty sure I stole it from the plant pot outside his dorm.. Anyways, I gave him the rose when I picked him up. Hence the rose in your mail box thingy.” Dean turned to Castiel and winked.

“I took him to some fancy Italian place, we ordered I think lasagna because that’s the only thing we could read from the menu and some fruity wine. Apparently he was just as nervous as I was and he kinda spilled his wine on my white dress shirt. The stains never came out.” The class lightly laughed and Castiel realized that that’s what the cloth was.

“We ended up leaving the restaurant, a little too fru fru for us plain folk, and went back to Cas’ place. Thankfully his dorm mate was gone and it was just us two. Cas here made made us some sleepy time tea and we drank that tea like it was god in a cup. I never was one for tea. Until Castiel that is. I remember that we were talking about books and he told me that he always wanted someone to ask him out like they did back in the day. With letters and a wax stamp.” Castiel blushed and looked down. “Because i’m a sap and so is he, I left him a wax stamped letter with a packet of sleepy time tea in it.”

“I could go on for hours on end on why I love you teacher here, but that’s a story for a different day. What I can tell you is that I want to spend the rest of my life with this dork. I want us to grow old and grey. I want him to be the one in my hospital room if I ever get hurt in the field. I want to be his everything and more.”

“So,” Dean moved to get in front of Castiel and slowly got down on one knee. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Castiel fiercely nodded his head, he could feel hot tears streaming down his face and the cool silver metal of the ring being slipped onto his finger. He could hear the squeals and ‘awes’ of his students. The clapping of everyone around him, and the idiotic teacher in the next room banging on his wall for them to quiet down. 

Castiel pulled Dean up and kissed him long and hard, out of love, joy and every good feeling he could muster. He didn’t care that Jo was laughing hard, or that his class was going ‘woooo’ at them or even that him and Dean were laughing through the kiss.

All he cared about was the ring on his finger and the man in his arms.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, you idiot, yes.”

From now on, he was not Castiel Novak and Dean was not Dean Winchester. It was now, Castiel and Dean Winchester Novak.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my fluff.
> 
> I was listening to Chocolate by Snow Patrol when writing what Dean was saying. 
> 
> I think I make every song by Snow Patrol a Destiel song. I have a playlist on my ipod just for them. No lie.


End file.
